Recently, small sized photography modules are applied in the devices not just cell phones, but gaming machines, such as video game consoles, handhold game console, etc., event data recorders, reversing camera systems mounted on motor vehicles, etc. However, for achieving better imaging quality for simulating the scenes in the game or presenting the details in the recorded frames better, these devices requires for a wide shot angle, which comes to one of the chief development goal of the optical imaging lens installed therein.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0257287, 2012/0307382, 2013/0176631 and 2013/0182335 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements which is capable to provide only 30˜35 degrees of shot angle. Current market demands express a preference for a wider shot angle. Therefore, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens which is capable to place with five lens elements therein, with a wide shot angle, while also having good optical characters.